Voleur
by Akahi
Summary: Bilbo s'aperçoit que Nori est un voleur habile. Il se demande pourquoi sa présence est obligatoire. Mais sa question attire l'attention indésirable de Thorin. Il va devoir réparer son erreur.


Auteur: Akahi

Béta : Pas encore corrigé

Disclaimer: Je ne possède pas le Hobbit. Je ne me fais pas d'argent sur cette fanfiction.

Résumé: Bilbo s'aperçoit que Nori est un voleur habile. Il se demande pourquoi sa présence est obligatoire. Mais sa question attire l'attention indésirable de Thorin. Il va devoir réparer son erreur.

 _._

 _Bonne lecture._

.

·ˆ¯)...(¯ˆ·.

¸.·ˆˆˆ(ºvº)ˆˆˆ·.¸

m m

 **.**

 **Voleur**

 **.**

Bilbo regarda Ori se blottir dans sa couverture. Elle était brune bordée de vert. Mais ce n'était pas cela qui l'interpella. C'était plutôt qu'elle appartenait à Belladonna Sacquet et qu'elle était sensée se trouver dans le placard de sa chambre à Cul-de-Sac.

Bilbo ne savait pas ce qu'il l'étonnait plus à la voir là ou qu'un nain ait réussit à la prendre sans le réveiller.

\- **Pourquoi avez-vous besoin d'un cambrioleur si vous avez déjà un voleur parmi vous ?** Ne pu s'empêcher de demander Bilbo.

La compagnie devient silencieuse alors qu'Ori resserra sa prise sur la couverture en lançant des regards terrifiés à Bilbo puis à Nori.

\- **Que veux-tu dire Halfing ?** Tonna Thorin en se levant.

\- **Cette couverture appartenait à ma mère** , dit Bilbo en pointant Ori qui se cachait derrière Dori.

Thorin se leva suivit par Dwalin.

 **\- Est-ce vrai ?**

Dori resserra sa prise sur son jeune frère.

\- **C'est moi** , dit Nori en se plaçant devant eux.

\- **Le contraire aurait été étonnant** , murmura Dwalin dans sa barbe.

Dwalin le saisit et le mit à genoux mais Thorin n'en tenue pas compte. Son regard ne se détourna pas.

\- **Ori, est-ce que c'est vrai ?** Redemanda Thorin fermement.

\- **Oui…oui** , murmura Ori la tête baissée.

\- **Ici, à genoux** , dit Thorin en pointant l'espace vide à côté de Nori avec la pointe de son épée.

Ori se détacha doucement de Dori et se rapprocha en tremblant de Nori. Il tomba à moitié sur le sol près à pleurer.

 **\- Il n'a rien fait !** Cria Nori en se débattant de l'emprise de Dwalin.

 **\- Ça suffit** , claqua Thorin en plantant son épée dans le sol. **Votre passé, vos compétences m'importe peu. Elles pourraient même s'avérer utiles pour cette quête. Tout ce que je demande c'est de la loyauté, de l'honneur et un coeur vaillant. En vous en prenant à un membre de cette compagnie vous n'avez plus ni loyauté ni honneur.**

 **\- Il n'en faisait pas partir** , s'insurgea Nori.

 **\- Mais il en fait parti. Vous avez eut largement le temps de lui avouer votre crime. En agissant ainsi vous avez trahi notre confiance. Vous ne méritez plus d'être ici. Vous vous êtes couvert de honte** , termina Thorin en sortant un couteau de son étui.

 **\- Non** , s'exclama Dori en essayant de s'avancer. **Ori n'est qu'un enfant. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il faisait.**

Balin le retient fermement.

\- **Il ne l'est plus. C'est un adulte, il est même plus âgé que Fili et Kili. Il doit assumer les conséquences de ses actes. Laisse-lui au moins cela Dori. Laisse lui prendre sa peine avec honneur, avec l'honneur qui lui reste.**

Dori fit un pas en arrière et pleura silencieusement.

Thorin saisit fermement la barbe de Nori. Il raffermit sa poigne sur le poignard.

\- **Stop !** Cria Bilbo

Thorin figea son geste et se retourna vers Bilbo.

Les choses allaient beaucoup trop loin selon le hobbit. Il n'avait jamais voulu que la situation dégénère. Il n'avait jamais voulu cela. Il avait seulement posé la question par pure surprise et curiosité.

\- **Vous n'êtes pas mon Roi et l'incident c'est déroulé avant que vous soyez mon chef. De plus nous sommes toujours sur les terres des hobbits. Vous n'avez pas la légitimité de punir ce crime. Contrairement à moi, je suis non seulement la victime mais aussi le petit fils du Thain** , ajouta-t-il en voyant Thorin hésiter.

\- **Bien** , finit par dire Thorin. **Je vous laisse le privilège de leurs raser la barbe. Ils ne la méritent plus.**

Thorin remit le couteau dans la paume de Bilbo qui s'avança.

Nori se redressa légèrement.

\- **Je suis désolé Maître Sacquet. Mon intention première n'était pas de vous nuire. J'accepte la punition que vous m'imposeriez. Mais je vous en prie, terminer cela au plus vite** , dit Nori en jetant un coup d'oeil à Ori qui pleurait à côté.

Bilbo hocha la tête avant de partir chercher la couverture à l'origine de toute cette histoire.

\- **Cette couverture a accompagné toutes les aventures de ma mère. Elle m'est extrêmement précieuse.**

Bilbo laissa passer un silence.

\- **Je… je suis désolé** , murmura Ori entre ces pleures.

Bilbo hocha denouveau la tête et continua :

\- **Savez-vous ce qu'est le plus précieux pour un hobbit ?** enchaîna Bilbo en caressant la barbe de Nori avec le plat de sa lame.

\- **… La nourritre.**

 **\- Non, la famille. Selon les normes des hobbits vous n'avez rien fait de mal, au contraire. Si vous n'aviez pas fournit de couverture à votre frère, la votre barbe aurait été en danger. Mais là, selon moi, votre honneur est sauf.**

Bilbo laissa tomber le poignard au sol.

Il déplia la couverture et la déposa sur les épaules toujours tremblantes d'Ori.

\- **Cette couverture à protéger ma mère du froid de nombreuses nuits. J'espère qu'elle fera de même avec vous Maître Ori.**

Ori le remercia timidement, incertain des évènements qui se déroulaient.

 **\- Toutefois, ce que dit Maître Thorin est vrai. Il aurait été souhaitable de m'en tenir informer et même mieux de me le demander. Maître Nori, si vous l'accepter, j'aimerais en signe de payement, que vous m'apprenez, ce que vous pouvez, dans l'art de voler. Cela me sera grandement utile pour la suite de cette quête.**

 **\- Bien sur.**

 **\- Parfait** , sourit Bilbo. **Tout est réglé. Relevez-vous.**

Nori regarda Thorin qui resta un moment silencieux avant de faire un mouvement de la main indiquant à Dwalin de desserrer sa prise.

Nori se précipita sur Ori en le prenant dans ses bras et en lui murmurant des excuses. Il caressa doucement le dos d'Ori, tentant de le consoler. Le jeune nain ne semblait toujours pas remit de ses émotions.

Dori qui avait fini de remercier Bilbo à grand geste pour son indulgence, se mit à genoux avec eux. Il se mêla aux câlins collectifs.

Il fallut un moment avant que Nori consente à laisser Ori à la garde seul de Dori. Il chercha un moment Bilbo du regard avant de l'apercevoir assit dans un coin les regardant.

Nori s'approcha et s'agenouilla devant Bilbo. Il s'apprêtait à s'excuser quand :

 **\- Je suis désolé.**

Nori regarda le hobbit interloqué. Pourquoi par Mahal s'excusait-il ? Non seulement il n'avait commis aucun crime à son égard. Il s'était même montré des plus généreux dans ce jugement. N'importe quels nains ou homme qu'il connaissait se serait montrer plus sévère, même lui.

 **\- Je ne voulais pas vous crée d'ennui. Ma question n'était que curiosité. Ma présence est inutile quand la compagnie possède un membre aussi doué que vous.**

 **\- Quoi ?!**

 **\- Les hobbits ont le pas extrêmement léger par rapport du grand peuple. Mon ouie à du s'adapter à cause des nombreux gamins affamés et espiègles pour protéger mes tomates de leur vole. Je suis devenu particulièrement doué pour les saisir juste avant qu'ils ne les touchent. Le fait que vous avez réussit à me dérober cette couverture est dès plus étonnant et des plus impressionnant** , finit Bilbo en souriant.

Nori sourit doucement. Il était rare que l'on reconnaisse son talent avec autant d'admiration. Normalement on le jugeait avec mépris même si tout ce qu'il était devenu, n'était du qu'à son désir de protéger sa famille du besoin. Aucun de ses compagnons, même s'ils avaient eux aussi vécus la faim et la misère ne l'avait comprit. Pourtant Bilbo, un hobbit nantis, semblait l'estimer. Ce monde était fou.

Ce n'était peut-être pas plus mal…

 **.**

 **FIN**

 **.**

 _J'espère que cela vous avait aimé ! A une prochaine fois._


End file.
